


Stuck To You

by noisestorms (fishcake)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/noisestorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He looks out, seeing the lit up city of Tokyo, sees cars passing by below them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck To You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 1/1/15 on lj

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?”

Jaebum tosses his towel aside and walks over to rest his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, his damp hair sticking to his face. He looks out, seeing the lit up city of Tokyo, sees cars passing by below them. “Yeah. Colorful.”

Jinyoung turns around, and Jaebum presses him against the large window, covering his mouth with his own. Jinyoung squirms against the glass, “Hyung—”

Jaebum mumbles, “One way glass,” and Jinyoung visibly relaxes.

Jinyoung hooks his arms around Jaebum’s neck, thrusting his hips forward to rut against Jaebum. Jaebum jokes, “Needy.” Jinyoung bites his lip in retaliation, pushing his thigh up in between Jaebum’s legs. Jaebum lets out a deep moan and undoes the drawstring on Jinyoung’s sweatpants, tugging them down. They pool around his ankles, and Jaebum rubs the front of his briefs, feeling his cock harden under his touch.

Jaebum lifts Jinyoung’s shirt, taking it off and tossing it aside. He runs his hands down Jinyoung’s chest, sliding around to grab his ass and pull him closer. Jaebum hears the way Jinyoung’s breath hitches. Jinyoung whines, roughly yanking Jaebum’s pajama pants down. Jaebum removes his shirt, bare skin pressing against bare skin. He grinds against Jinyoung, their clothed cocks sliding against each other. Jinyoung grumbles, “Take it off.”

Jaebum gets rid of the fabric, kicking it to his pants. Jinyoung does the same, a pathetic noise escaping his lips when Jaebum grabs his dick. Jaebum rubs the head, precome leaking from the slit and Jinyoung grabs his biceps, tilting his head back to the window and pushing up into Jaebum’s fist. Jaebum goes for his neck, tauntingly unmarked. Jaebum wishes he could claim him, could show everyone who Jinyoung belongs to, wishes he could be open with him. He lightly kisses Jinyoung’s soft skin and takes his hand off his dick to grab his hips. Jinyoung makes a displeased noise but Jaebum simply turns him around, shoving him hard against the window.

Jinyoung mutters, “Fuck.”

Jaebum grinds his cock against Jinyoung’s ass, mouthing at the nape of his neck. He whispers, “Want it?” Jinyoung simply nods, pushing his hips back onto Jaebum’s cock. Suddenly, Jaebum is gone. Jinyoung slumps against the window, reaching down to curl his fingers around his dick. He can hear Jaebum shuffling through his bag.

There’s a click, and Jaebum is against him once again, easing two fingers into him. Jaebum kisses his shoulders and spreads him open. Jinyoung whines and Jaebum reaches around with his free hand, replacing Jinyoung’s with his own. Jaebum peeks over his shoulder, seeing precome smeared against the window. He says, “Look at the mess you’re making.”

He sees Jinyoung’s ears turn red, the tell-tale sign that he’s blushing. Jaebum crooks his fingers and Jinyoung gasps, hands turning into fists against the glass. Jaebum does it again, drawing a whimper from him. He adds another finger and Jinyoung breathlessly says, “Hurry.”

“It’ll hurt.”

“I know.”

Jaebum slips his fingers out, picking up the lube to coat his cock, and slowly slides in. Jinyoung begins to tremble. Jaebum lightheartedly teases him, “You’re going to come already?” Jinyoung squeaks as Jaebum pumps his cock, pressing his thumb against the underside. “Go ahead, I’ll make you come again.”

Jinyoung chokes, “Hyung,” his body tensing. Jaebum doesn’t let go and slams his hips forward. Jinyoung covers his mouth to muffle a moan, coming against the window. He lets out a pained whine when Jaebum doesn’t stop, still rubbing the slit of his cock, but he doesn’t tell him to quit. Jinyoung enjoys feeling the flashes of pleasure behind the pain.

Jaebum nips at his shoulder, running his hand over Jinyoung’s tummy. He mumbles, “If we had time, I’d take you everywhere.”

Jinyoung breathes, “This is enough.”

Jaebum grins into the nape of Jinyoung’s neck, thrusting into him. He grabs Jinyoung’s hand and presses it to the window, intertwining their fingers. Jinyoung rests his forehead against the glass, lazily pushing his hips back onto Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum kisses his shoulder blades and squeezes his hand, moaning into Jinyoung’s skin.

Heat overcomes his body and Jaebum grits his teeth. He wraps his fist around Jinyoung’s cock, determined to get him off again before he comes. Jaebum presses his thumb hard against the head, rubbing insistently. Jinyoung whines, oversensitive, “It hurts.”

Jaebum snaps his hips forward, reveling in the way Jinyoung trembles. He whispers, “Come for me,” pounding into him. Jinyoung sobs, come dripping from the slit of his cock, onto Jaebum’s fingers. Jaebum follows right behind him, hips stuttering as his orgasm hits him. He gently pulls out, dragging Jinyoung to the bed. Jaebum collapses, pulling him close, glancing over at the window and laughing at the mess.

Jinyoung’s eyelashes flutter against his skin. “I showered and now I’m gross again.”

Jaebum runs his hand down Jinyoung’s sweat-slicked back. “Let’s go, then. Another round.” They don’t get private time often.

Jinyoung scoffs. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jaebum’s neck, “I’m tired. Just a shower...and then sleep, okay?” Jaebum hums, lazily running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. Neither of them make the effort to move and when Jaebum looks down, Jinyoung seems to have dozed off.

Jinyoung trembles from the air on his damp skin, and Jaebum pulls the blanket over him before getting up and turning the heater on. It’s too cold for hotel air conditioning. He turns the lamps off and slips back into bed, figuring he can shower with Jinyoung in the morning to save time. He reminds himself to wipe the window clean, before shutting his eyes and letting sleep take over.


End file.
